Another Chance
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU, ME AND MY SECRET.  Sakura returns to Konoha, and now has a different lifestyle.  But why does she reminisce so often about Sasuke? She is once again driven to the depths of her memories she wish would come true again.
1. The Reason Why We Can't Be Friends

**The Reason Why, We Can't Be Friends.**

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the sequel to "You, Me And My Secret". Hope you guys don't think this one is bad too.**

A soft wind caressed Sasuke's face, his untamed hair blowing around him. Sasuke looked up, feeling a little tingle in his body he looked all around him.

And now he was getting that same feeling again, that tingling, the soft wind, and the whispers around him.

He hadn't felt like this in about three months, when he last saw that pink haired girl, smiling at him then waving at him, disappearing into thin air.

"Sakura!" He turned around, searching his street; he knew she was here somewhere. He could feel her presence haunting him. He stepped off his steps where he was in deep thought and walked down the street.

This was just like last time. He was looking for her desperately, and she would be on that street, waving at him.

Sasuke took a left turn at the end of the street where the wind blew stronger.

"Where are you," Sasuke stopped in his tracks with his eyes closed; the wind was so strong now that it made him sway on his feet.

He opened his eyes, he could now feel his heart pulsate violently, and he looked around him. He was in the park, surrounded by blooming cherry blossoms.

Sasuke looked out on the calm river, the cherry blossom petals were floating on top, floating down the river with the current pulled by the wind.

He looked in the park, she wasn't there.

He looked more desperately and stiffened as a glance of pink hair caught his eyes, a body sat on the bench looking out at the river quite calmly.

It wasn't a sunny day, dark clouds above him were ready to roar, and it had already begun to spit lightly. But, the wind was… a warm wind. It wasn't one of those that sent chills down your spine; Sasuke knew it was just Sakura.

Sasuke took a step towards the person sitting on the bench; he took a look at the side of the person and then the front.

"I'm not hallucinating," Sasuke said to himself surprisingly. A pretty woman with flawless skin and short pink hair sat on the bench, sleeping.

No wonder her sitting position was awkward, her hair blew freely around her face, and her soft, lip glossed lips were partially open.

Why was she sleeping now? It was pretty dangerous to just nonchalantly sleep in the park. Sasuke stared at her face, that nineteen years old girl was still there. Sakura touched her shoulder, she didn't stir. Was she deeply asleep?

"Sakura…?" She didn't move. "Sakura," Sasuke said a bit louder. She still didn't move. Sasuke lifted his brows, shaking her a bit harder, still didn't move.

"Hey, wake up," He looked at her body, creasing his brows at a torn corner of her black shirt. There weren't any scratches or anything on her face…

Sasuke touched the corner of her shirt, wondering what had happened. Sasuke withdrew his hand away quickly as his hand brushed against her body, it was cold.

"Sakura!" Sasuke pressed his hand against her chest; her heart was still beating normally.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke pulled down her shirt and picked Sakura up, grunting as he lifted her in his arms. She was much heavier now that she was older, not that it was a strain or anything.

Sasuke walked back to his house quickly as the wind died down and the rain grew heavier, Sasuke kicked his door open and quickly walked upstairs. Why did his mother have to move out when he needed her?

Sasuke placed her in the bathtub and ran warm water in.

He pulled off her top, nothing more than a blowing punch, maybe to her face too, but he couldn't see anything.

Sasuke stared at the large bruise, and then his eyes moved to her ribs, then to her chest. He closed his eyes quickly, _jeez._

"Sasuke Kunnnnn!" A voice was heard downstairs after the door had closed.

"Yuki! Come up here!" Sasuke called to her and the young woman came running upstairs, eyes wide at Sakura who lay in the bathtub.

"What's going on?"

"Found her in the park, she's unconscious. I need you to…" He nodded at Sakura and Yuki smiled.

"Sure, I'll take care of her," Yuki beckoned Sasuke out and kneeled besides Sakura, staring at her.

"Boy, Sasuke Kun picked up a pretty girl," She touched her hair and pushed it out of her face, taking off her singlet and other clothing, cleaning her body and face.

**&&**

_Where am I…_Sakura opened her eyes tiredly and blinked heavily, exhaling wearily. Her vision blurred and then cleared up, next to her a young woman with long brown hair and blue-green eyes looked at her cheerfully.

"Where am I…" Sakura tried to sit up; she groaned in pain and lay back down.

"Don't worry, I took care of you. Try not to sit up, I don't know, you were unconscious in the park,"

"Oh… thanks for the help, but I got to get back- ah!" Sakura sat up but the woman pushed her down gently.

"Please, you'll hurt yourself even more,"

"Who are you?" Sakura gulped, starting to panic, why was this room so familiar to her?

"I need to speak to Naruto!"

"I'm Yuki! Just relax, let me get the phone," Sakura flinched as she heard the girl's name. Those dark memories rising up into her head as her heart dropped. Sakura shook her head, she must not get distracted! The girl stood up and reached over to the table, bringing her a phone. The phone… it also looked familiar.

Sakura took it and dialed Naruto's house quickly.

"Hello?"

"Naruto!"

"Sakura Chan! Is something wrong?" On the other side of the phone, Naruto frowned.

"I-I don't know where I am, I don't know, this girl said I was unconscious in the park, can you come and get me? I don't know what's going on!" 

"Here, let me," Yuki held her hand out for the phone and Sakura passed it to her.

"Is this Naruto? Yea, I'm Yuki, my boyfriend found Sakura in the park unconscious. He brought her back here and we've cleaned her up, you can come get her, she doesn't know what's going on." Yuki paused for a reply.

"I'll give you my address…" Sakura didn't pay anymore attention, she was too busy looking around the room.

The smell, the decorations, the ornaments, everything looked so familiar here. Maybe she saw it once in a dream, or she was having a déjà vu.

Yuki hung up and smiled at Sakura.

"Naruto's coming right now,"

"Thanks… what happened?"

"I have no idea, my boyfriend found you in the park on the bench; he said that you were unconscious. You had a few bruises on your body but I cleaned you up with this, it shouldn't hurt as bad," Yuki held a bottle of oil for her to see. Sakura creased her brow, did everyone have that bottle of oil in their house, or was this house just… so familiar?

There was a rapping at the door and someone downstairs opened it up, a few muffled voices were talking and then hurried footsteps were heard coming upstairs.

"Sakura Chan?!" Naruto's voice was so loud!

"She's in here!" Yuki called and a handsome blonde man came rushing in.

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto came rushing to her, bending down to kiss her on the head. "Thank God you're alright!" 

"She's got a few bruises on her upper body, but the rest should be okay," Yuki stated. Sakura smiled at her, knowing that they meant good.

"Thank you, and thanks to your boyfriend too."

"Is she alright?" A voice was heard from the door and Sakura's eyes flicked onto a man, dark hair, dark eyes, handsome face, fit figure. Sakura was silenced; she could not say one word.

_T-this house. Sas…uke._

"T-thanks for all the help," Sakura forced herself to stand up despite the pain; Naruto helped her up and they walked slowly out the door, Sakura could not look at that man.

Her heart felt heavy.

_Sakura, don't think about him right now! Come on, you don't love him anymore. You love Naruto! _Sakura dared herself to look in his eyes, that same tingling feeling she felt years ago revived again.

"Come on Sakura Chan, let's go." Naruto smiled at Sasuke gratefully and he nodded back.

"Nice to meet you! Oh by the way, what's your name?" Yuki asked and Sakura hesitated.

"Sakura Haruno, my name's Sakura."

"So you retrieved your last name? Or did you lie about it last time?" Sasuke softly asked; his eyes boring into hers.

"I didn't know it last time, I found out about my past." Sakura whispered hoarsely, turning her head away and walking downstairs with Naruto. In one quick move, Naruto swooped her up in his arms, feeling that Sakura was struggling with moving and also with her emotions.

_Flash back._

_Sasuke and Naruto stood opposite each other, keeping their distance, their hair blowing around their faces. Both of them stared at each other, emotions running wildly behind each other's eyes._

"_How did you guys get together?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his feelings._

"_You really want to know that?" Naruto asked, none of them were joking around. Silence trailed behind each other and Sasuke looked at Naruto._

"_Don't… hurt her." Sasuke breathed out._

"_I won't Sasuke."_

"Naruto, we can't be friends anymore," Sasuke stated suddenly with calmness. Naruto didn't say anything, they both knew what would happen today, it was inevitable.

"_We both have the same feelings for the same girl, and if every time I see you; I'll start to lose myself," Naruto looked away sadly._

"_Maybe there's some other way,"_

"No Naruto, this is what I want. I'm always doing favors for you. Just do something for me once," Sasuke turned around and Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder.

_  
Not saying a word, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand off and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking off in the distance; Naruto stared sadly at him until he was out of his sight._

_  
End._

"You alright Sakura Chan?" Naruto placed her in the car and she smiled wearily at him.

"I'm alright, I can't really feel the bruises anymore actually," She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he stared at her sadly.

"I mean about Sasuke, not your body," Sakura sighed.

"I'm fine," She managed a little whisper.

"If you wanna talk about it over ramen or something," Sakura smiled, Naruto would always bring up 'ramen' when he was concerned about her.

"It's alright, I haven't seen him in a while, that's all." Naruto smiled understandingly and hopped in his driver's seat, starting up the engine to drive home.

As he reversed out of the driveway, Sakura stared out the window to inside Sasuke's house where Yuki jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. Smiles on both of their faces.

Sasuke swayed around with Yuki in his arms, smiling at her. _His eyes aren't smiling… like they used to smile at me. _

Sakura's heart missed a beat as Sasuke glanced at her, giving her a little smirk as a peculiar light reflected from his chest, off a pendant.


	2. She Knows Nothing But Everything

**She's Knows Nothing But Everything.**

**A/N: yea I know, the whole Naruto Sakura thing is too fast. This is such a crappy story D: I'm sorry xD.**

_Jeez, ever since I visited his house, all I can think of is that girl Yuki and Sasuke! Holding each other, kissing each other, loving each other!_

"You're not sleeping Sakura Chan, what's wrong?" A body next to her shuffled and Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her in the darkness.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about me. You need to rest," Sakura turned over on her side and pushed Naruto down by the chest gently, kissing his soft lips tenderly.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her on top of him, kissing her back.

"I love you so much," Naruto smiled as Sakura gave him kisses everywhere on his face, then kissing his lips again harder.

Her head was suddenly stinging with pain and Sasuke appeared in her head, holding his hand out for her, smiling. In his hand was that familiar pendant that once belonged to her.

Sakura groaned and fell back on the bed, on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Naruto propped himself up and looked at Sakura worriedly.

"Nothing, my… bruises hurt that's all,"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto placed his hand on her ribs gently and kissed her on the lips, full of his love.

"Let's just try to sleep now then," Naruto cuddled her, Sakura lying in his arms, in total comfort and safeness.

Why was she crying then? She hadn't cried this whole heartedly before; Sakura stared ahead of her as the tears silently rolled down her nose and onto the pillow. And that's when the thunder and lightning began to kick in, Sakura curled into a ball, crying on her knees.

_Naruto, hold me tight. I'm scared. _Sakura bit her lip as hard as she could, trying to hold back her fear as the thunder roared in her ears, she couldn't block it out no matter how hard she tried. Sakura wriggled deeper into Naruto and he held her closer and tighter, Sakura turned around to face him and she buried her head in his clothes like a frightened puppy.

Sakura's inside surged as the thunder grew louder and louder…

"_I'm scared Naruto!" Sakura clenched tighter onto Naruto's shirt as the thunder roared in their ears, the lightning flashing in their eyes, even if they were closed. Naruto was so calm, how could he be calm?! And more, they were outside!_

_The rain heaved down onto them, flattening their hair._

_Naruto said nothing._

"_Just look into my eyes and you won't be scared," Naruto lifted her chin and Sakura stared into his… __**dark **__eyes?! Since when did Naruto have dark eyes? _

"_Sasuke?" Sakura's lips parted and she stepped back into a hole of darkness. Sakura screamed and fell back, disappearing into the darkness as Sasuke held his hand out for her asking her to grab it. No, Sakura was too far away. Sakura squinted her eyes as a reflecting bright light from his chest off a pendant grew brighter and brighter until it blinded her feeling like she was in heaven._

_Sakura floated in mid air as she saw a couple beneath her frolic cheerfully with each other, rolling over each other; smiling and laughing._

Sakura sat up quickly and began to pant; darkness was all around her, _oh…_

Walls of confusion and panic squeezed tightly around her and Sakura slipped out of bed gently despite the pain, hoping to not wake Naruto up.

Sakura tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring cold water in it. It just so happened Sakura could abruptly feel Sasuke's lips press onto hers as she touched the cool glass.

Sakura gasped and jerked her hand away from the glass, water slipped out of the glass onto her toes and on the floor. _Dammit, I did it again! The memories are coming back more than ever right now… I can even __**feel **__them._

Sakura switched on the lights and began to wipe up the water, chucking the last bit of tissue in the bin, she swallowed the last bit of cold, soothing water and wiped her mouth.

Sakura placed the glass in the sink and walked back to her room, she couldn't get back to sleep now, and she wasn't tired enough. Sakura walked over to her window and opened the door to a cool breeze; the sky had cleared up a lot revealing an indigo sky with sparkling stars.

Sakura leaned on the ledge, looking up, she didn't know the whole point of this, but it was relaxing.

"Sakura Chan, you alright?" A hoarse voice behind her was heard and Sakura turned around, smiling at Naruto who rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Sakura stood up and kissed his lips, walking back to the bed with Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going out tomorrow," Sakura whispered to him and he nodded sleepily. Sakura stroked Naruto's hair and smiled at him. She couldn't be happier with anyone else than Naruto.

_Happier? Sakura please, stop bluffing yourself. _She quickly shook out her thoughts and forced herself to sleep.

**&&**

Sakura walked slowly along the river with the cherry blossom petals floating along calmly, she picked up a rock and threw it in the river. The water rippled and the petals floated away from the disturbance.

Sakura sat on a bench facing the other side of the river where also white cherry blossoms grew, she sighed.

_What happened? How did I even get these bruises, jeez, I have a knack for not remembering things. But… I got rid of those guys, no one's after me now. Or maybe there's someone else._

Sakura sighed and drooped her shoulders, it was always so nice to come out here on a spring morning, it wasn't cold and it wasn't hot.

"Hey!" A blurred body rushed past her and stopped, running backwards to face her. Sakura recognized her as that beautiful girl, Yuki.

"Oh, hi," Sakura grumbled, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to a bubbly girl.

"It's Sakura isn't it?" Yuki sat down next to her and Sakura smiled half heartedly.

"Yea,"

"How's your body going?"

"It's alright," Sakura mumbled, looking away from her.

"Hey, you're Naruto's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yea I am," Sakura used to get so hyped up when talking about Naruto, she would have the answer to every question, no one could beat her at the 'About Naruto' game.

"YUKIIII!! You… go too… fast!" A blonde haired girl, about the same age came running up to her exhaustedly, leaning on Yuki's shoulder and panting.

Sakura lifted her eyebrows; the girl looked up at her and blinked, she had wonderful blue eyes.

"Who are you talking to Yuki?"

"This is-"

"Oh, it's just _her,_" 

"_'her''_?" Sakura stood up, angry at the addressing.

The girl laughed loudly and Sakura creased her brow, _what the?_

"Whadya have, long term memory loss?" The girl pulled her hair up for Sakura to see and her eyes widened.

"Oh, it's you. Ino."

"Damn straight! You remember her right Yuki?" Ino nudged her and she thought carefully.

"What do _you _want?" Yuki blinked at both of them.

"What?! You mean she was that Sakura in year twelve?! Sasuke Kun's girlfriend?!" Yuki gasped.

"Oh jeez, I don't need second reminders!"

"_You _are the one that Sasuke Kun keeps… talking about?" Yuki stepped away from Sakura and she looked up at her bitterly.

"Don't talk about him in front of me, Yuki." 

"He still has heart for her…" Yuki whispered to herself.

"Not to be all 'meanie' but I don't really want to talk to you two right now, why don't you two just leave me alone?" Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the river, she hadn't been this moody in ages.

"Look, not to be all pushy but I really advise you to talk with Sasuke Kun-"

"Oh and he talks about me to you? Aren't you jealous?" Sakura interrupted sarcastically.

"Jeez Sakura, don't you have a heart?! You _know _that he still loves you, and you still love him!" Yuki was suddenly enraged.

"You don't know the first thing about what happened!" Sakura yelled at her.

"And you don't know the first thing about Sasuke Kun!!"

"And why would _you _care!?"

"Look, I'm trying to help okay!?"

"By breaking your relationship with him apart?!"

"Have you seen him sitting on the steps, thinking so much that he cries?! Have you heard him talking to Itachi about 'someone' that he loves so much, that you just _know _it's not you!?" 

"If you know him that much, why don't you just …" Sakura stopped halfway, breathing out deeply and walking away.

_What the hell is wrong with her?! She's talking about Sasuke loving me when it's __**her **__who's in a relationship with Sasuke._

"SAKURA!" Yuki called out to her and Sakura turned a corner.

_I don't need a bimbo girl telling me what love is. Time to settle this once and for all._


	3. One Lost, One Gain

**One Lost, One Gain.**

**A/N: Ehh. Is this all too cliché/crappy/worst stuff ever? If it is… hoorah! xD. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Rawr, sorry if the story progresses to fast. I'm a bad author you see :)**

Sakura lifted her fist, about to punch a tree trunk, she swung it as hard as she could but was suddenly jerked back. Sakura held her hand in the air; she dared not to look back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," 

"And you would know how much it hurts?" Sakura whispered softly.

"Yes." 

"You stay up late at night, encountering flashbacks, feeling your body press onto another's…"

"I have all those too," Sasuke stepped closer to her, his mouth just above her ear, releasing her wrist, letting it droop by her side.

"Sakura…" Sakura swiftly turned around before Sasuke could hold her. She pushed him away by the chest until he was three steps away.

"_No_, I don't need your love. _No_, I don't want your love. _No. _I don't need this burden," Sakura softly said, staring at the ground. She looked up at him angrily, and walked towards him, pulling a familiar pendant out from underneath his shirt and pulled it off his neck.

Sakura held the pendant in her open palm, looking at it with an emotionless face, it was so fragile and light. With one quick strong close of her palm, a small crack was heard and the next thing Sakura knew what she was doing, was dropping the pieces to the ground.

"I don't care if you cry all night; I want you to give me up Sasuke. You know that we have nothing together." Sakura stared into his eyes harshly.

"So it all comes down to this huh? After waiting three years for you, what has happened to you? What is so wrong with us being together?"

"I wish I knew, but whenever I'm with you. I know that my heart grows heavy, and when I'm away from you, my heart leaps… right now… I feel nothing."

_You liar Sakura. You liar._

"You think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"I've known you for only a little while, but I know you shiver when you're not cold but when your emotions take over your whole body. And you normally vent that on me or crying. You are shivering right now Sakura, you are feeling something."

"… I'm not the girl you used to know!" Sakura turned around again, clenching her fists.

_But… he's right, dammit!_

"Sakura, you're not willing to start over?" 

_He's not the boy I used to know… he's more… serious? Did he…_

"So, you feel the same for Naruto?"

"… Yes."

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke, I don't want to cause anymore trouble. I'm sure Yuki's waiting for you at the park… and Naruto's waiting for me," Sakura walked off, every step became heavier and heavier, knowing that Sasuke was watching her.

Sakura growled, it was just so frustrating, to not hear a breaking in Sasuke's heart.

**&&**

_Every time I see his face, my heart races in pain… what is that meant to mean? _Sakura lay silently on her bed, Naruto had gone out with his friends, he had invited Sakura, but she was too deep in thought.

_It seems every time I reminisce, there's some kind of soft love music that plays in the background. I can't tell Naruto this, what would he think of me? I have to be more resistant now._

_I'm like a jinx. Will something bad happen to Sasuke? Or worse… Naruto? _Sakura's thoughts were suddenly cut off when a phone beside her rang loudly.

"Hm?" Sakura picked up, holding the phone next to her ear lazily.

"Sakura Chan? Please come out, you need to get away from your life,"

"Naruto? Mmm…" Sakura considered the request. "Okay…" she sighed; maybe going out will calm her down and just clear her mind.

Sakura slipped into something casual and walked outside, it wasn't that far to walk, only a few minutes, perfect time for thinking.

Thinking soon became thinking aloud, thinking aloud seemed to turn into singing.

"And every time I see your face , the oceans heave up to my heart," Sakura sang softly to herself, "You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore. Tabi wa mada tsuduiteku odaya kana hi mo…"

"Sakura Chan!" _What? I'm here already?? _

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him and kissed him with her arms around his neck.

"Hi Neji! Ten Ten! Is Hinata and Kiba here too?"

"Yea,"

_Flash back._

"_What happened to you and Hinata? I thought you two were…" Sakura asked Naruto as they walked down the street, an umbrella in Sakura's hands and Naruto walking close to her after they had just met Hinata and Kiba. _

"_Nah, I don't really like her. It was probably just a one off thing,"_

"_Why not? You two were great together!"_

"Well there's someone else…"

"Really? Who is it?"

"Nah, you wouldn't want to know. She doesn't really appreciate me so yea,"

"I do want to know! Tell me more! Can I guess her?"  


"_Hmm… I've liked her for a long time, thought I don't think she notices me in that way. She's never quiet around me though." Naruto looked down at his feet and as they stopped. Sakura looked at him bundled in layers of clothes._

"_Well why don't you… talk to her?"_

"I am," Naruto stared into her eyes. 'He is? What?'

"_What-" Naruto leaned down, stepping forwards and leaning against him, he pressed tenderly onto her lips. Sakura dropped the umbrella as her eyes closed on their own accord._

_**His body is so warm… I can feel his heart beating against me.**_

_The rain fell on them heavily, drenching their clothes and body, although in Sakura's world, it felt like sunshine._

_End._

"You guys are together now?!" Sakura beamed at Neji and Ten Ten in disbelief.

"Yea, I never knew Neji Kun could be this shy," Ten Ten blushed as Neji stroked the nape of her neck subtly.

"Sakura, let's dance," Naruto pulled up onto the dance floor and they began to rave together.

Sakura danced closely to him, moving her body to the beat, Naruto slipped his arm around her and smiled as they danced.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the neck romantically, flicking his tongue, Sakura was tempted to close her eyes, the music pumping wildly, the neon lights flicking everywhere, Naruto's arms around her, his hand placed gently on her chest. She didn't mind. She liked it when Naruto did that.

"Mm Sakura…" Sakura looked up at him, only to see Sasuke's face flash onto Naruto's.

"What's wrong?" Naruto frowned; Sakura must've been putting on some expression at Naruto's face. She shook her head.

"Nothing," Sakura kissed his lips and twirled his hair in her fingers, Naruto moaned gruffly.

"Mm. I want you so badly right now," Sakura panicked, she never had actually done anything so intimately with Naruto except holding hands, kissing and just lying on top of him but that's it. But she loved Naruto so much; she was devoted to spending the rest of her life with him, even if that would mean giving up Sasuke, which she was progressively achieving.

"Let's go home," Sakura whispered in his ear, sliding her hands off him and walking outside.


	4. Everytime I Close My Eyes I See His Face

**Every Time I Close My Eyes, I See His Face.**

**A/N: Aiyoh, I think I'm running out of good ideas… Hmm. I'll think of something, hopefully I'll get you reading to the end:D**

"Sakura…" Naruto licked her ear as she lay in his arms, facing the ceiling. Sakura turned around and pulled off his chest, kissing his neck, his cheek and his lips.

Sakura rubbed his warm chest and Naruto pushed her down, rolling on top of her, holding his weight above her.

Sakura couldn't help but moan and close her eyes as Naruto slid his hands up her top and began to fondle with her breasts.

A funny sensation began to tingle down there on Sakura and she kissed Naruto harder.

Naruto began to rub her tenderly; he pulled her top of and leaned down to her pert nipples, licking it with his tongue. He trailed his hands towards her underpants; he gently tugged them, rubbing her sex gently and teasingly.

"Sakura… I love you," 

"I love you too Naruto," Sakura gasped and cringed as he pulled off her underpants slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Naruto, I love you so much," Naruto traced circles on her stomach as he kissed her breasts softly.

_Flash back._

_Naruto looked down at a notebook girlishly decorated, Sakura still kept a diary, how childish. Naruto looked around, making sure that Sakura was not in the house. He opened up the first page; it was nicely decorated with huge writing 'I heart my Naruto'. He smiled; it was so childish yet adorable._

_The date was 09/03. Naruto flipped through the colorful pages, ending up on the last entry which was just yesterday, the page was surprisingly… gloomy and just plain. Naruto looked around again, tempted to read the entry he sat down and rested his cheek on his clenched hand. Her handwriting was more scrawled than usual._

_**I'm so confused, no, not confused. Lost. Am I lying to myself? I love Naruto as much as I know, I really, really want to spend the rest of my life with him. But… Sasuke? It just so happened that, well I don't know.**_

_**I can't describe it to you, coz I don't know how to. **_

_**I really don't want anything happening to the both of them… does this mean I still love Sasuke? Recently he's been popping into my head at random times whenever I'm doing something similar I used to do with him.**_

_**Hmm… what to do? Sasuke still wears that pendant I gave him that night… what is that meant to mean? He's got a girlfriend, did I tell you that?**_

_**Well, this is all I can push outta me for now… Naruto's coming home and I don't want him to see my crying. These lyrics I found from one of my favourite songs seems to describe me right now…**_

'_**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong'**_

_At the end was Sakura's girlish signature along with a few dry drops of tears, the paper felt funny. Naruto ran his fingers over her writing and then her tears, Naruto stared at her diary sadly._

_**She had been crying that day, and I was too busy to even notice it. I knew something was up with her.**_

"_Naruto! I've got some ramen for us!" Sakura came in the front door and Naruto closed her diary slowly, walking towards her and extending his arms, wrapping it around her tightly. Sakura stood there not moving…_

_End._

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sakura looked at him confused; he must've stopped kissing while thinking.

"Hm? Nothing… you know what? I'm kind of tired now," Naruto rolled off her and slipped his shirt back on, facing the other way as he tried to force himself to sleep.

Sakura creased her brows_, he was so excited about it just then… did I do something wrong?_

Sakura slipped into her top and turned away from Naruto, _did I upset him?_

_Sakura still loves him… how can I not see it? Her heart is still beating for him… and it's breaking at the same time coz she's not with him. He's the only thing that makes her extremely happy. But… I make her happy don't I?_

**&&**

"Sasuke Kun, you're so tense! What's up?" Yuki began to massage Sasuke's shoulders.

"Mm, not now Yuki," Sasuke pushed her hands off and regained his thinking position.

"Sasuke Kun… let me take you out today!" Yuki faced him and he smiled at her, adoring her cute face.

"Yea okay," He looked at her hair and stroked it. "How come you never tie it up? I like it when girls tie their hair up,"

**Recap: Sakura used to always tie her hair up in the first story.**

"Aw I hate it," Yuki flicked her hair behind her shoulders and Sasuke smiled wearily.

"Let's go have brunch at our café!" Yuki had always called a café 'their' café since Sasuke had first kissed her there last year on Valentines Day.

Sasuke was dragged in the car and Yuki hopped in the driver's seat, starting up the engine and driving to the café.

"Whadya wanna eat?" Yuki looked at the menu and Sasuke immediately replied.

"Bacon and eggs,"

"Bacon and eggs? You never seemed to have that before…" 

"I'm craving for it," Sasuke joked blandly.

"Hey come to think of it, you don't see much of your friend Naruto anymore…"

"Yea, we're not really friends anymore,"

"Oh… has it got something to do with Sakura?"

"What?" Sasuke suddenly looked at her angrily.

"Well I mean, Sakura's living with him now isn't she? And you stopped seeing him just after he met her… Sasuke Kun, if you want to talk about anything, you know I'm here," Yuki placed her hand on Sasuke and he smiled at her half heartedly.

"Thanks, but there's nothing to talk about," Sasuke avoided her eyes and she looked at him sadly. _I know there is something Sasuke; you just need time to open up to me._

Sasuke ate silently to himself, staring out the window, suddenly perking up as a pink haired girl walked in hands with a blonde guy towards the café.

Sasuke watched her silently as she pointed to the sign of the café and pulled the guy inside; Sasuke bowed his head subtly, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

"Hey, sorry about last night," Naruto said as they sat down in the middle of the room.

"I was so tired, but I love you so much," Sasuke perked up as he eavesdropped on them. _Did they sleep together…?_ Sasuke could then not help but wonder if Sakura was a virgin. He didn't even know if Yuki was a virgin.

"It's okay, I love you so much too!"

"Oh yea, before I forget," Sasuke looked over, trying not to be seen. Naruto pulled out a thin silver bracelet and slipped it on her wrist, it fitted perfectly.

_Flash back._

_Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, eating bacon and eggs._

_  
Sakura had been frustrated a lot seeing that she had no watch, and there wasn't even one clock in his house._

"_Oh and here. I know you've been pretty frustrated lately not knowing the time," He unclasped his gold banded watch and passed it to her, she widened her eyes._

"_B-but it's yours!"_

"I'll get a new one," Sakura hesitated and smiled gratefully.

_End._

Sakura beamed and looked closely on the inside, engraved was 'Loving you forever' in elegant writing. Sakura gasped.

"I got it a while ago, but I forgot to give it to you," Sakura peered at it again, her vision suddenly blurred. Sakura shook her head and it refocused.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek leaving a sticky lip-gloss stain.

"Okay loves, what will you two have today?" A middle aged woman came over to them with a notepad in her hand.

"Bacon and eggs please," Sakura said immediately.

"Uhh I'll have the same then," 

Sasuke continued to eat, sighing heavily.

"Come on Yuki, let's go to the park," Sasuke stood up and threw some coins and a note on the table, taking Yuki by the hand and walking out.

After he left, Sakura looked up from her food, turning her head to look at the table that couple were sitting at.

_Thank goodness he left. I don't know how much longer I can stand being in the same room with him. But even when I close my eyes… he's still there, watching me… smiling._

Sasuke looked at the cherry blossoms across the river with Yuki leaning against his shoulder admiringly, he sighed softly to himself.

It just wasn't the same with Yuki.


	5. Pasts Awaken For Her

**Past Awakens For Her.**

**A/N: Rahhh! My stories are going way to fast. This sequel will definitely be crappier and shorter than the first one xD. Sorry Sai fans. I had to find a bad guy that could relate to Sakura ". This chapter is just so random with the whole glasses thing. ."**

Sakura fiddled with her bracelet, full of smiles. She couldn't describe how much she loved Naruto, she couldn't even explain it physically. The two of them sat on a green hill, over looking the whole park.

"Sakura, do you ever have those doubts about one person loving you?" Naruto suddenly asked as he leaned against his hands.

"Well…" Sakura thought hard, did she? "No." She answered. _Why is Naruto asking me this? Is this about last night?_

"Naruto… is this about last night?"

"No, no, no, this hasn't got anything to do with last night," Naruto lied.

"Oh… okay,"

Sakura's eyesight suddenly became blurry; she squinted her eyes and tried to focus her vision again. Still blurry.

_Am I sick? _Sakura placed her hand to her forehead, it felt normal.

"Naruto, can we go home now?" Sakura stood up, _this happened at the café. Maybe I'm coming down with a virus._

Sakura held hands with Naruto just in case and they walked down the hill, without knowing, Sakura suddenly missed what seemed like a step and began to fall.

"Woah, careful!" Naruto caught her swiftly and helped her up, looking in her eyes.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled, Naruto's face was blurring, but it soon returned to normal.

"I can't see properly," Sakura whispered to herself, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"What?"

"My eyes are blurry," Sakura rubbed them hard, they were still the same, she couldn't see properly! Sakura stumbled and fell again, only to rescued once again by Naruto.

"You alright? Come on, let's take you to the doctors,"

"No, I think… I might need to go to the optometrist," Sakura blinked her eyes hard.

**&&**

"Mmm… looks like Sakura is short sighted. She needs glasses," The optometrist said, browsing through Sakura's report.

"G-glasses? But my eyes were perfectly fine!"

"Well it could be staring at the screen too closely, or too much,"

"I-I don't even stare at the screen! I hardly watch T.V or computer," 

"Well, any of your family has glasses?"

"Well… my mum used to wear them for reading…"

"There's your answer."

"So we have to get your lenses done, they'll be finished in about an hour. You can just wait here and pick out a frame while waiting," The optometrist smiled at them and walked off to the register desk, handing them Sakura's report.

"I need glasses," Sakura frowned.

"I'm sure you'll look different, but you won't look bad if that's what you're thinking Sakura,"

"I probably _will _look bad. Maybe I'll get some contacts later," Sakura walked around the room, looking for some frames.

"How bout these ones?" Naruto held up some blue circular ones. Sakura laughed.

"Please Naruto, I'd die if I were seen in those," Naruto smirked.

"These?" Sakura slipped on some deep purple frames.

"Na, doesn't suit your hair color," Naruto walked over to her and toyed with her hair, flicking and twiddling it with his fingers.

Sakura giggled and placed them back.

After _more _than an hour, Sakura had chosen a black pair, the frames were kind of rectangular, and they were neither thin nor thick. They were thin rectangles, the ones where they would just cover your eyes when you pushed them up properly.

"Here, I'll take those frames and put the lenses in," The optometrist sighed and took the frames.

…**x o…**

"How are they?" Sakura shyly slipped on her new glasses at home and blushed, biting her lip as she looked at Naruto.

"I look bad don't I?" Naruto beamed at her.

"You look cute," Naruto pulled them off her and kissed her tenderly. _She actually looks a lot different, way cuter and younger. _

Naruto pushed Sakura's fringe out of her face and kissed her more.

"Mmm…" Sakura lifted her head to kiss his lips.

_Naruto's so short. I used to like it when I tiptoed to kiss… him._

Sakura collapsed in Naruto's arms abruptly; he held her beneath him and placed her gently on the floor on her back. Naruto bent down on his knees and hugged her tightly.

… _Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars   
And soon I can see the shore

Ah, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore…

"Let's go take a walk, show the world at how pretty you are with your new glasses,"

Naruto slipped on her glasses again and Sakura stepped outside, it seemed brighter and clearer. She smiled and held Naruto's hand, walking down the street next to each other.

"Hey, I remember you." A hand pulled Sakura's shoulders back roughly and she turned around, gasping.

"What do you want?! I don't' want any trouble, Sai."

"Wait, this is _Sai _Sai?! That jerk who made your life hell!?" Naruto barked.

"Nice glasses four eyes," Sai smirked and Sakura glared at him, suddenly feeling self-conscious. _So I __**do **__look like a dork._

"What did you just say?! Don't hurt her!" Naruto shoved Sai by the shoulders and he growled.

"Naruto, don't." Sakura whispered.

"So, you're dating Naruto now? How many people have you been out with, slut?"

"What the hell?! That's it, you're going down!!!" The only thing that Sakura was so fed up with was Naruto's huge ego.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura ran forward as the two boys rolled around on the ground, punching each other.

_Why is this happening?! Why is Sai here?! That bastard._

"Naruto! Sai!" Sakura attempted to pull them apart, but they just kept fighting.

"HEY!!" She screamed as loud as she could but they still kept going.

"Naruto get off!" Sakura did not know what she was doing; she quickly pulled him off and punched him hard in the face. She stood beside Naruto, looking straight ahead of her, rubbing her fist angrily as he stood speechless.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Sakura choked out as she began to shiver.

"That's my girl," Sai smirked, wiping the blood that ran down his mouth.

Naruto looked at Sai bitterly.

"You'll pay for this," Naruto walked off, wiping his dirty face with his sleeve, leaving Sakura, not even asking her to follow.

"Mmm… you look pretty hot actually; I didn't mean to say that before." Sai walked up to her and slithered his arms up her, cupping her breasts. She pushed him off and walked away.

"Piss off Sai, I don't belong to you." Sakura crossed her arms and he touched her shoulder, shivers ran down her spine.

"Sai! Don't, I mean it." Sakura pushed up her glasses and walked off, Sai followed her.

"Don't follow me, I hate you! Go away!" Sakura walked faster into the park. _What does he want?!_

Sakura swung her fist at his head, he quickly dodged and grabbed it, holding it firmly in the air, she gritted her teeth and swung her other fist.

"My, my Sakura. You've still got the anger _and _the moves, have you been practicing?"

"Ah!" Sasuke pushed her up hard against the outside wall of the toilets. Why was this park so deserted?! Normally it would be busy with heaps of people.

"How long are you going to hold a grude against me Sakura? Do you still think about that night?" Sakura screwed her eyes up as his lips neared hers. "Come on Sakura, I hardly touched you. I didn't even get to the good bit before you stopped me," Sai shoved his hand up her top and began to rub her nipple.

"Do you want me to do it again? Just say the word… you know you want it."  
He took off her glasses and slipped them in her pocket, her world turned blurry, she was… useless now.

_Oh god, I feel so vunerable. He's too strong, even stronger than Naruto… and maybe Sasuke. _

"I'll make you feel good, and then you don't have to worry about anyone. I've been watching you for a few days Sakura," She suddenly shivered, the thought of a stalker…

Sakura swung her leg at Sai's body, his fast reflexes held her leg right next to him.

"You forget that I know your moves? Remember that I was the one that taught you. I know how you fight," He moved his hand up her thigh. Sakura wriggled and lost balance, she hopped on one leg before falling over.

Sai fell on top of her and kissed her cleavage, trailing down to her breasts, leaning his full weight on top of her.

"Sai get off," Sakura murmured, panting hard, she could remember the last time she felt this. _Naruto…_

Sakura didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she found herself running away from Sai as fast as she could. She must've kicked him or something, but she somehow obtained her glasses back, but she hadn't put them on yet.

A blurred vision stepped out in front of her and she avoided it, bumping into the person lightly.

"Excuse me!" She breathed, running faster.

"Watch out, there are steps," The person had said it loud enough for Sakura, she quickly but cautiously stepped carefully down the steps, occasionally stumbling.

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her head and she stepped back from the great pull in her hair.

"Dammit, your hair is too short now. I can't grab it!" Sakura grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off, he only jerked it harder.

"You better leave now if you want your arms in good condition," Sakura's eyes widened.

_Flash back._

_Sai grabbed Sakura's neck and Sasuke quickly stepped in, knocking Sai's hand off._

"_You better leave now if you want to keep your arms in good condition," Sasuke warned bitterly.   
_

_End._

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn."


	6. Can I Save You? Just This Once?

**Can I Save You? Just This Once?**

**A/N: Okay, I'm really running out of ideas… I'll probably end this crappy story soon. Don't worry, you won't have to read anymore of this anymore:D. Oh yea, and sorry for all the ****&& ****I don't know how to actually write so much.**

"Ah, it's Sasuke."

"Don't hurt her," Sakura heard him growl bitterly.

"What are you going to do?"

"What every guy would do to another when angry,"

Sai jerked Sakura's hair again and she winced, why was everything happening to _her? _And worse, she was encountering Sai and Sasuke was there to save her and Naruto was probably furious at her.

Sasuke flinched and stepped forwards, but thought the better of it and remained in position.

"Ohhh, I see what's going on here."

"You don't anything Sai! Ah!" Sakura turned around to face him and Sai jerked her hair again, this time, Sasuke ran forwards and pounced on Sai, bringing Sakura down with them too.

"Sasuke!" Sakura quickly scrambled for her glasses as they slid across the path. She slipped them on and blushed furiously, she looked so dorky. But no time to worry about that now, she ran over to the two. It looked like Sai was winning.

_Oh no, they're in another fight. Why are they doing this!?_

"No! Stop!" Sakura gripped Sai's shoulders as soon as she saw Sasuke was struggling, bleeding from his bruises.

"Sai! Stop it!" She eventually pulled the two apart, Sai had a few bruises, but Sasuke was way worse.

_It was bad for Sasuke to take on Sai, someone who knows how to fight, oh my gosh, this is my entire fault!_

"Please Sasuke, don't," Sakura shook her head, hoping that it'll get through more to him than it would to Sai.

"I'm not leaving until _he _does,"

"Heh," Sai turned his back to them and walked off nonchalantly.

Sakura watched Sai walk away angrily and suddenly felt a heavy body lean against her, she couldn't lift the weight! What was Sasuke doing?! Sakura stumbled and fell down on her bottom, holding Sasuke's head who seemed to have fainted.

Sakura stared sadly down at his face, his head resting on her thigh with his body lying between legs.

_Sasuke, you've always been there to save me… do you think I could be here for you, just this time? _Sakura's fingers flinched; she reached up and touched his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Sakura wiped the blood that dribbled down his lips off and sighed.

How long would she be here for? What happened to Naruto? Is he mad at her? And what about Sasuke? Should she take him to the… hospital or something? No, he was fine, only a few bruises…

**&&**

Sasuke blinked, his eyes felt heavy as did his body. He looked around him wearily, he couldn't move his head that much, it hurt like hell. His head was leaning against something soft… what was it? Sasuke looked behind him; it seemed that he was leaning against Sakura's breast. He looked at Sakura; her back and head were resting against the tree trunk, she was fast asleep. She had… glasses!

Sasuke must've also fallen asleep after he fainted, he was so tired these past few days, he couldn't help but think about Sakura when he was in bed, ready to sleep. Sasuke was sitting in between Sakura's outstretched legs, Sakura's hands and arms were in front of her, wrapped around Sasuke's chest.

It was beginning to get dark.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke up softly, she didn't hear him. He sat up properly; his whole body ached, but not as much as his face. He turned around and shook Sakura gently by the shoulder. She flickered her eyes open and blinked tiredly at him.

"Sasuke…?"

"You shouldn't sleep in the park, you could get hurt,"

"Get off me…" Sakura groaned and pushed him off, just coz he was sleeping in her arms doesn't meant that she wanted to talk to him.

"I'm going home," She stood up and swayed around a bit.

"You got glasses?" Sasuke pointed and Sakura flushed.

"Yea, I know I don't look good…"

"You look cute," Sakura turned her back. Giving one last smile at him she began to walk.

"You better get home to Yuki, I'm pretty sure it's gonna take a long time to explain what happened to your face." Sakura stated.

"Hn." 

Sakura walked down the street, wiping her welling tears in her eyes. _Dammit, why am I always crying?! Is it because… I… Sasuke was in my arms again? I felt my insides churn… my stomach dropping… _

Sakura opened the door of Naruto's house, finding him sitting alone at the table, _not _eating ramen, but normal food.

"Naruto…" She noticed his left cheek which had a red spot with a bruise marked on it.

"Sakura…" He looked at her with an expressionless face

"I… I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know what came over me!"

"Yea… that's okay," Sakura bent down on her knees besides Naruto and kissed him on his unbruised cheeks.

"You're mad at me…" Sakura frowned; she couldn't find the vibe that normally connected them when she kissed him.

"It's not that…" 

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing… hey! You wanna go out with Neji, Ten Ten and Hinata and Kiba tonight?" Naruto piped up, Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _He's trying to change the topic._

"Yea… sure,"

"Great, I've already called them. We're going to that bar in town tonight!" Naruto stood up and kissed her on the head quickly, running to his room excitedly. Sakura creased her brows. _He always resorts to kissing me on the head when he doesn't want to kiss me on the lip... which means he's in a bad mood._

"Naruto… there's something wrong isn't there?" Sakura pushed his door open and he pulled a weary smile.

"No, nothing's wrong! I'm just in deep thought though, nothing to do with you though," Naruto lied reassuringly.

"Mmm…" Sakura smiled back half heartedly, walking to her room.

_I liked the feeling of his breath across my chest, that expression on his face when he sleeps. It's… _Sakura sighed, shaking the thoughts out of her head. _What's going on with me?! I am so confused! But maybe… this is part of … falling in love and … letting go? I dunno…_

Sakura pulled out her casual clothes and slipped into them, some jeans with a t-shirt. She flicked her hair back, running her hands through it. She reached the end quite shortly and she sighed.

_I don't know why I'm admitting this… but I miss having long hair. But that wasn't me… but Sasuke made me feel like me. Ah, what am I saying? I've been thinking too much lately, I should just go along with life. I never thought I would have to resort to this last option, talking to Neji. He can help me out with this situation, I mean; he's good at giving advice like this… Hm. Maybe I should just try to get some sleep until we go out; I'm so exhausted, even though I __**did **__sleep before._

"Sakura… Sakura," A soft voice entered her ears and she opened her eyes.

"… Do you wanna stay home and rest?"

"Na, it's okay, I wanna come,"

_She still hasn't told me… does she really love Sasuke?_

_Flash Back From Today._

_Naruto walked over to the park to see if Sakura was there, cooling off on the bench or of the sort. Naruto walked all around the park, finally coming to her favorite place, only to find her resting against the tree trunk… with Sasuke's head resting against her breasts._

_Naruto remained still, staring at the two. They were both sleeping… did Sasuke come up to comfort her, declare his love and then she accepted him in her arms and they both fell asleep on a spring day underneath the trees?_

_Naruto sighed sadly at the thought. He turned around and walked off, ignoring the risk of Sakura getting into danger again._

_**She's got **__**Sasuke**__** hasn't she? Why would she **__**ever **__**need me?! I'm just a pathetic piece of trash next to Sasuke, ever since high school! And I still am with Sakura!**_

"_Sakura…"_

_End._

Sakura walked hand in hand with Naruto inside the bar, laughter and happiness hit her full on from the customers.

Naruto pulled her through and they both sat down opposite Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey, you guys wanna order drinks?" Neji spoke up.

"Hell yea! That's what we're here for!" Naruto cheered and waved the person over.

"Six sake!" Naruto roared ecstatically.

As the drinks came, the boys picked up theirs and banged glasses, drinking it fast. Ten Ten held it to her lips lady-like and drank slowly; Hinata drank it shyly, but fast, trying to impress the boys as they cheered her. Sakura stared at her glass, she didn't really want to drink tonight, she quickly swapped it with Naruto's glass while he wasn't looking.

"Hm? I thought I drank it! Oh well!" Naruto picked up her glass and lugged it down, ordering two whole bottles.

Half an hour later into the night, all the boys were extremely drunk, roaring with laughter, Ten Ten was also drunk. And Hinata was still sober to notice that she was on her way of having too many to handle.

Sakura? She didn't touch one single drink.

"Sakura! You haven't touched any drink yet!" Kiba laughed, lugging down another drink.

"Mmm…" Sakura stared down at her hands. "I'll be back, I need to go to the toilet," Sakura stood up and pushed her way through the drunk crowd.

"Hey purtty girl, wanna go out wit meh?!!!" Sakura narrowed her eyes as a young man pressed onto her; she pushed him away and walked even quicker.

_No, what I need is some fresh air._

Sakura quickly pushed her way back, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by the group. On her way near the entrance a peculiar man sat alone on a seat, drinking to himself. Sakura creased her brow and walked over to him.

"Sasuke…?" She turned him around by the shoulder. 


	7. I Really Can't Take This Anymore

**I Really Can't Take This Anymore, The Tears Are Flowing.**

**A/N: Ah this'll probably finish pretty soon. The end is nearrrr!!!!! **

"Oh, it's just you," Sasuke grumbled, picking up another drink and drinking it in one gulp.

"Hey, I want you to know that-" Sasuke hiccupped and Sakura sighed.

"Why are you drinking? That's not you,"

"Don't normal people normally drink when they're depressed? Get rid of their worries?" Sasuke slowly slurred.

"Give me one reason why should I believe anything you say?"

"Don't people normally say that drunken people spill their secrets?" Sasuke slurred.

"Come on," Sakura pulled his shirt violently and he choked, having no choice but to follow her.

"Sakura! Ah- you're choking me!" Sakura shoved him down, venting her rage on him.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?! Huh?! What do you want to tell me now?! I really can't take it anymore!" Sakura pulled her hair, water welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You look pretty good with your new glasses," He smirked. Sakura just realising that she had glasses, pushed it up her nose and blushed.

"I'm still getting used to them," Sakura muttered shyly. "That's not the point!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

"You can't honestly tell me that you still have feelings for me?" Sakura avoided his eyes.

"No," She whispered.

"Then why are you still with Naruto?"

"Because Sasuke! I want to give you another chance; I want to give _me _another chance! Don't you get it!? I've been telling that to you every time!" 

"Give another chance? Give another chance?! You run away, and you think _that _is another chance?!-" Sasuke suddenly stopped, standing there shocked and confused.

Sakura creased her brow.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke flinched and Sakura stepped towards him worriedly. Sasuke quickly turned away and heaved on the side of the road, retching out his dinner and sake. He coughed the last bits out and abruptly slumped, passing out. Sakura rolled her eyes.

She bent down and sat Sasuke up, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I really can't take this anymore, Sasuke," Sakura placed his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, she stood up and her knees wobbled.

_Gosh he's so heavy!_

"Ah! Sasukeeeee!" Sakura began to fall over on with Sasuke's weight pulling down on her, Sakura regained her feet and stood up; the weight was particularly lighter.

Sakura looked to Sasuke and recognized Yuki who smiled at her, with Sasuke's arm also around her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"You need some help?" Sakura turned away from her.

"No, not really." Sakura muttered bitterly to herself; Yuki must've heard her because she piped up immediately.

"Honestly Sakura, I don't see what you've got against me," Yuki frowned as they walked on.

"I don't know either, Yuki," Sakura rolled her eyes, but then realising… she actually _didn't _know what she had against her. But there was only one obvious possibility, that she was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"I guess I'm gonna leave now…" Sakura let Yuki take over as they approached their house. She turned around and then stopped, creasing her brow in ponder and then turning back to Yuki.

"Did you know that Sasuke was out drinking?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Yea, but this is only about the second time. He may not show it, but I know there's something deep inside him that's stirring him. And it's pulling him down." Sakura stood there for a moment thinking about what Yuki just said and then turned around again; giving one last wave she walked off.

**&&**

It had been a few hours since Naruto had his second nap of the day, his headache was finally clearing up and they had both taken a walk in the park. Sakura ran her hands through her hair, coming to an early stop as her hair cut off near her neck.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"Naruto? Did you like me better with my hair tied up?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her, smiling.

"I love you whatever you are," Naruto answered blandly 

"Mmm…"

_Naruto today seems very distant… very distant. He's too quiet and doesn't look at me in the eyes._

"Sakura, I know what I'm saying, so please don't ask any questions. I'm going to tell you everything, the whole truth,"

"… What?" Sakura stopped as Naruto took both of her hands and faced her front on, there wasn't anything in his eyes… no warmth.

"Sakura. I've fallen in love with another girl,"

There it was. There was that feeling Sakura had been dreaded for the whole period being with Naruto. There was that pit feeling, stomach-dropping, heart stopping feeling. Sakura stood there, shocked. Her fingers twitched, her body shook.

Naruto's hands were cold.

"W-what…? Naruto, d-don't play with me!"

"Sakura, I'm not playing. I… don't love you… anymore," Naruto stared into her eyes, Sakura forced herself to keep the connection.

"N-Naruto, you don't mean it! You're… breaking up with me?!"

"I'm sorry… but I-"

"I thought… you loved me! And… I love you so much Naruto! Please, you don't mean it! Please tell me that you've been drinking, or… or…!" New tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Sakura, please do not be angry at me," Sakura wrenched her hands out of his hands and pushed her glasses up.

"I don't understand! When…? Why?! How?! Naruto, I love you!!" Sakura screamed, scrunching her eyes up. _IT'S ALL A DREAM. JUST A BAD DREAM!!_

"I… met her a while ago, it was normally when I was out of the house, but you have to believe me that I did not cheat on you,"

"Like hell you didn't! What did you do huh?! You … slept with her?!" Sakura screamed her heart out, she was now angry, hurt and broken… yet once again.

"Naruto! Please tell me you're lying!! And we can go home and… was this about the other night?! Was it Naruto?" Sakura asked softly, she blinked her forming tears out and they fell onto her palms.

"Sakura, I don't know what else to say than I'm sorry," Naruto sighed sadly, trying desperately to keep himself together. He gripped his hand to stop it from shaking.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Naruto, I love you so much! Don't you understand that?! You don't feel _anything_ for me?! You can honestly say nothing?!"

"I can honestly say, I don't feel anything for you Sakura." She stepped away from him, holding her hands up to her chest.

"N-Naruto…y-you… don't love me…? Just like that?"

"Sakura I-" Naruto stepped towards her and she stepped even further away from him.

"No!" Sakura wiped her tears away and looked up at him so sadly, she bit her lip until she could feel it bleed. "I…" Sakura bit her lip harder, then ran off.

Naruto watched Sakura run off on the park's path, Naruto knew she would go and sit on her usual seat. That's why Naruto took her to this end of the park. So that she could as far away as she could from Naruto.

Naruto fell to his knees, his arms drooped by his side.

His tears falling onto the path, full of pain and heartbreak.

"Sakura! I love you so much!" Naruto wanted to yell it out as loud as his heart could, but he didn't. He cried out softly, straining his voice so much that it hurt so much. Not as much as his heart though.

_No, I haven't fallen out of love with you! No, I don't want to break up with you! No, I don't like it however your hair is! I loved it when it was so long! And NO, there is no other girl! THERE ISN'T ANY OTHER GIRL FOR ME._

Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes, it didn't work. More just poured out onto the pavement.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry!" _I'm so sorry for doing this to you! But I know who you want! I know who you are really happy with! I know that you dream of him in your sleep! I know that you can feel his lips against yours every night you get a drink. I know that you think of him more than anyone else! I know that… you are still in love with him! And I know you still love me, but I know that your love for him is different and stronger._

_Please forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I know you'll get over it easily._

_But I know that you still love Sasuke. And that's why I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy for once. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself._

_**I want you to know who I really am  
I never though I**__**'**__**d feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong  
**_

_I know you think I can't feel it. But I can feel a big hole in your heart._

_Please do me a favor Sakura._

_Please don't sit up late at night, crying about me. Just like you did with Sasuke._

_Please don't love me._


	8. Sakura Under The Cherry Blossoms

**Sakura Under the Cherry Blossoms.**

**A/N: Last chapter! Unless if I extend something. Yay, finally. Please enjoy.**

Sakura sat under the cherry blossoms, leaning against the trunk, her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried so many tears.

Sakura's glasses sat next to her on the soft green grass, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating.

Her whole body had gone cold.

_But Naruto, why now? Why didn't you tell me earlier on?! I… I'm sorry but… I think I will be able to let go of you easily. I know you still love me. Behind those emotionless eyes, I could sense a flicker of warmth… even though it was a small kinder. It was small. But I could see it._

Sasuke perked up from his sleep on the bench, Yuki's head leaned on his shoulder. She was wide awake, staring across the river quietly to herself.

"Yuki?"

"Sasuke Kun…?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what love is?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"What is it?"

"Something that keeps you wide awake at night. Something that keeps you alive. Something that keeps time still when you are with another you love…" Sasuke had no idea where this was coming from, he wasn't usually this deep. But it kept coming.

"It is… patient… It makes your heart race until you think it could burst, sometimes it hurts so much that you think you're heartbroken…" Sasuke whispered to himself and Yuki smiled. Perfect. Just what she wanted.

"And… do you love me?" Sasuke turned to her; he always could say that he loved her as much as his whole life… but something in him told him not to. Yuki continued to look across the river.

_That's a good boy, just the answer I'm looking for._

"Then you should go comfort Sakura. She's crying of heartbreak. All she needs now, is comfort."

_Flash back._

"_I'm not asking you to do anything, Yuki." Naruto spoke up as they sat opposite each other at the café._

"_I'm breaking up with Sakura,"_

_Yuki remained silent, pretty sure of where this was heading._

"_She is still in love with Sasuke, and it's so obvious, I think it's breaking me apart; not because she loves him, but because she can't be with him," Yuki took a sip of her coffee and sighed, staring out at the window._

"_I'm gonna do it tomorrow. I've been your friend for a long time that I can trust you to not tell Sasuke." Naruto sighed, a sudden heap of pressure rose off his chest._

"_Don't worry Naruto Kun, I won't."_

"_And I can trust you that you won't do anything irrational with your relationship with Sasuke." Naruto stood up, throwing some notes on the table, giving her a look._

"_I won't," They both smiled wearily at each other and Naruto left. __**Don't worry Naruto, I understand. I got your message; I will end my relationship tomorrow too. I unlike you am not sure if I love him anymore. Sakura's return has definitely affected us all.**_

_End._

Yuki gave a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek as he gave one last smile at her, and she watched him run off on the path desperately for his long lost love.

"Don't look back Sasuke," Yuki whispered. _Hm. I don't regret this. _She smiled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke panted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry. Just a little bit shorter until he reached her, his heart felt like it was going to stop any time.

"Sakura!" He slowed down into a walk and approached her; she lifted her head, revealing a tear stained face with more running down. She hiccoughed and blinked the rest of her tears out.

"S-Sasuke K-Kun," She bit her lip again and this time cried harder, not being able to stand the sight of him offering his hand to her.

She took it and he pulled her up into his chest.

"Y-you c-came for me?"

"I came for you, Sakura," He lifted her chin and wiped her tears that ran down rapidly. Who could think a girl could store so many tears.

"I-I think I still love you Sasuke…" Sakura gripped his shirt and cried into it.

"I love you too," He said quietly into her ear, kissing her neck softly.

"Sasuke… I-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke taking off her glasses and swooping down onto her lips, that sudden burst of familiar warmth that had been gone for a long time had been resurrected.

He wrapped his arms around her as did she.

_I can definitely remember… everything. I can feel my memories._

Sakura looked up behind Sasuke's shoulders, a blonde haired kid she once remembered looked at her. She watched him carefully, as he shoved his hands in his pockets casually and walked off.

Sakura could swear that he wiped something away from his eyes before giving her a weary smile.

A smile full of… forgivness. 

_I will definitely remember you. Naruto._

Sakura blinked out her last tears.

_No more burden on my heart. I feel… light._

**&& -- Three Months Later.**

Sakura walked down the familiar path with a white rose in her hand, Sakura sighed as she came to a small plaque.

She always came to the cemetery in every two months. To visit her little sister.

Sakura fell to her knees and touched the plaque, placing the rose down on it and smiling sadly.

"Hi little Yuki, are you doing well?" Sakura smiled. She waited a bit then sighed again.

"I'm back with Sasuke Kun, and I love him so much." She looked around to see if anyone was listening to her.

"You know? His ex is named Yuki too, quite a coincidence eh? … I wonder what would happen if you were still alive… maybe you could be with Naruto. I see him sometimes and he seems to be doing well… but that's what he says right?"

"Oh yea, it's your birthday today isn't it? Sorry, but Sasuke destroyed your present… it was a balloon that you would've enjoyed but he decided it would be funny to burst it…" Sakura smiled at her thought. "Happy seventeenth Yuki,"

"Hey, sorry about the balloon thingy," A hand was placed on her shoulder and Sakura turned around, Sasuke was behind her.

"Oh, no, it's alright," Sasuke wiped away her tears and Sasuke also touched the plaque.

"Hn. Happy birthday Yuki," Sasuke wiped away the dust that had settled on the plaque.

"You okay?" Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead and she smiled.

"Of course,"

"You wanna go out to eat lunch?"

"Yea, sure."

"Bye Yuki, I'm going to eat lunch. I'll come visit you again next time," Sakura waved bye and walked hand in hand with Sasuke out of the cemetery.

Sakura beamed as a familiar blonde haired kid walked towards them, distracted by the side shops.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran towards him and thrusted her arms around his neck, he looked at her shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a while," 

"Hey dobe," The guys clapped each others on the back.

"Join us for lunch!"

Naruto didn't particularly like outings with Sasuke and Sakura, they would always do things together intimately, like play with each other and kiss.

It tore Naruto's heart even more apart.

"Na, I'm alright. I already had lunch anyway," Naruto waved lazily. Sakura and Sasuke walked past, heading towards the town.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura's hand around Sasuke's waist and his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura looked back too, their Sakura's smiling eyes connected with Naruto and she gave one last smile at him.

_Thank you for giving me another chance, Naruto._


End file.
